


sewing, tickling, and other shenanigans

by mikronicos



Series: my marichat fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oh My God, Oh my god non-consensual tickling is a tag I'm going to cry, Tickling, but i love it, gotta love that good best friend dynamic between Mari and Chat, i love this so much, ok so it's just a, they've snatched all my uwus, those two own my soul tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Marinette just wants to work on her sewing project in peace. Unfortunately, Chat has other plans.





	sewing, tickling, and other shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> uwu uwu back at it again

Marinette hummed as she hunched over her sewing machine, wincing as she had to remove a stitch. She swore quietly under her breath and twisted the needle-raising knob as a crash sounded from her balcony. She called up a muffled greeting, her mouth occupied with holding several pink pins.

A black-clad boy crashed unceremoniously from her balcony trapdoor, tumbling down the stairs and landing roughly on her chaise. 

Marinette chuckled, removing the pins from her mouth and spinning around to face him. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Chat clicked his tongue, sitting up disgruntledly. "Rude. I'm a work of art, wouldn't you agree, Mari?"

Marinette made an offhanded noise, returning to her project. "Debatable, alley cat."

"Hey!"

Marinette smiled mischievously. She lowered the needle and resumed her stitching. She didn't notice the cat slink up behind her until she was startled by his voice in her ear.

"So, whatcha workin' on?" Chat asked, poking at the pink spotted fabric she was hunched over with a claw (courtesy of Plagg, of course).

Marinette swatted lightly at his hand, pushing him away without looking up from her project. "It's a secret."

"Aww," Chat pouted. Marinette looked up at him, mock gasping at what she saw.

"No." She said, adopting an expression of false fear. "No, it can't be. Why would you do this?"

Chat's pout widened. "Why wouldn't I?"

She sighed. "Alright, alright, you win. Just put away those puppy eyes. You're supposed to be a cat, for god's sake." She muttered something quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Chat asked suspiciously.

"I said," she smirked up at him. "Furry."

He stumbled back from her, falling on the floor dramatically. "Oh, woe is me!" He draped a hand over his forehead. "I have been called something I am not."

She chuckled. "Eh, I don't know..."

"Betrayed!"

"Oh, I'll show you betrayal!" Marinette jumped from her seat, tackling him as he tried to get up. 

"Ack!" He went sprawling with her.

"Face defeat!" Marinette tickled him, screeching when he tried to retaliate with tickles of his own.

"Never!"


End file.
